Monochrome
by RussiaIsMyBaby
Summary: Matthew is special, he can control shadows. So special his mother decided to give him away for some cash. Now he lives in a place called the Containment Center, his home of 13 years. He was placed in the Containment Center to protect the general public and so the doctors there can try to figure out why people like Matthew have powers. Rated M for now, Pairings are PruCan to RusCan
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you like my story! I'm not to sure on when I will update next, but it should be soon! Also, sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm not the best speller out there.

Hetalia does not belong to me. And I will be using Human names, so incase you don't know them, here they are in order of being mentioned by name in the story:

Matthew- Canada

Carlos- Cuba

* * *

"Mommy?" I said looking up to my mother who had woken me up near midnight and told me to get into the car.

She looked at me with a small smile," Yes Matthew?" She replied, keeping her indigo eyes on the abandoned road.

"Where are we going? Where's Papa?" My young mouth started firing the questions rapidly. She stayed silent for a moment, thinking over her reply.

"We're going to get you help. Mommy and Papa can't keep taking care of you." She said turning onto a dirt road. I looked down to the floor of the old van. I wasn't normal, I could talk to shadows and they'd talk back, even play with me.

Mommy started talking again," You are going to stay with these people Matthew, Mommy and Papa aren't coming back to get you." She said with little to no sorrow in her voice.

"B-but-" I started questioning her. Not coming back to get me?!

"No buts Matthew." She said raising her voice," We are almost to your new home so stay quiet." She warned. I could feel tear well up in my eyes as I stayed silent for the rest of the drive. A huge metal structure popped into view, people littered the front of the building. Some wore white lab coats like in the movies, while the rest had vests on and a large gun in their hands.

Slowing the car to a stop Mom easily exited the car and told me to wait in the car. I watched her through the windshield, she talked to one of the people n the coats and held her hand out. He was taller than the other people and even Mommy. He had tanned skin and curly back hair, he placed money in her hand and spoke a few words.

"What did he say?" I asked my shadowy friends, they always heard what was said because they were always around.

They happily sang back to me. **"He asked where you where and told her she would be paid in full once they were given the subject."**

I watched in silent horror as Mommy walked back to the car, smiling while counting the money. I curled in on myself. I didn't want to be taken by these men, I wanted my Papa. I wanted to be invisible, maybe then they would leave me alone and I could go back to see Papa.

The shadows around me darkened at my wish. The circled around me until I was encased in darkness.

I don't know how long I was like that, I talked to the shadows they seemed happy to fulfill my wish. A scream broke through my black bubble. It was Mommy's yelp that made me want to see out of my bubble.

I asked the bubble to make a window for me to see out of, which they did with ease. Mommy was being held against one of the men with his large gun being held to her head.

"Mommy!" I yelp popping the shadowy buble to open the door. I get out only to be picked up from behind, one of the men had went behind to car to grad me.

"Let go of me!" I yell with my small voice, beating and kicking the air. Darkness quickly amassed around me and circled the man's feet, ready to strike.

The man who had given Mommy money yelled to the man who held me." Quickly eject him, seems he is much stronger than what we were told." He looked at Mommy as he said it.

The shadows slithered around the mans legs and he grunted in pain. I then felt a prick sting me in my neck, pain bloomed from the area and the shadows seemed to grow larger and started forming spikes and headed to the man faster than anything I had ever seen.

I heard him groan and let me go, but I couldn't move, my legs denied me as I fell onto the rough ground. The male who had handed my Mom the money was in front of me now looking at me with a cold smile.

"Welcome to your new home Matthew. I am head of operations here, my name is Carlos." My vision darkened and consumed me whole.

* * *

I woke with a start. I always hated those dreams, the ones that made me reenact my life until the Containment Center. The Containment Center was meant to hold people like me, who had odd powers that could not be explained yet. It was why they tested us, to see why we had these power and if there was a way to cure them somehow.

I got up from my bed and walked to the right wall out of habit and grabbed the chalk that lie half used on the ground and use it to mark one more day gone by in my cage. There were so many little tick marks that the once gray cement wall now looked like it had been painted over with white.

A few years had passed by when I had started this as a simple way to pass time, there was only so much you were allowed to do while locked up.

I curled the shadows around me, they whispered to me with joy, swirling and creating patterns to entertain me.

 **"Someone is coming today!"** They laughed in mirth. I can't help but roll my eyes. Someone always came by my cell, be it to get me so they can take me to the dome, or someone comes by to take me to Carlos.

"Someone always comes by my cell." I voiced my thoughts, because even after all these years of being with the shadows and talking to them, I had no clue if they could hear my thoughts. And, I'd never admit it out loud, but talking out loud like the shadows were a real person always made me feel semi-normal.

The metallic door hissed in protest as someone opened it from the outside. Four guards stood outside and readied their guns, they motioned me to follow them. So, today was a day they wanted to place us in the dome. I followed slowly, taking leisurely steps. Stepping from the cement room to the cool metal floor always made me wince. I could feel the cold trying to seep into my blood from the floor.

Silently stalking down the hall it took us a few moments to get to the entrance to the dome. I sighed and noticed something new for the first time. In the passed 13 or so years, nothing changed, nothing. The halls, the cells, my guards, the dome, the cafeteria, and the food. None of it had changed. but there was a new face with my usual stone faced guards. He stood to my right and he was looking at me. Not forward like the other guards, his eyes were solely on me and I felt my heart give a second beat.

I don't know how I had not noticed him before. He had extremely pale skin with hair to match. The white hair looked like fresh...my mind struggled for the word, it's been such a long time since I've used it, it looked like freshly laid snow. And his eyes were such a deep and yet bright red I thought I was looking into a pool of blood.

He caught my stare and smiled and my heart once more speed up. What was wrong with me? The other guards opened the metallic door to the dome and pushed me inside. I almost tripped on the way, but managed to steady myself and I looked behind me to see them shutting the door, the red eyes guard frowned at me before it closed and locked me out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review so I know if you guys like it or not, and fill free to give criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ello everyone! Here is some more plot for ya.

* * *

Stretching the kinks out of my body I started walking toward my designated tree. While the dome was completely encased in 10' thick metal, the inside was like a park. Trees, grass, even a few animals and lake surrounded my area. They placed us in the dome because they wanted us to fight each other, to see how developed each of our abilities were.

Finding my oak tree I climbed it in record time and settled onto the second highest branch. I usually just stayed up here until the doctors decided they had enough of the fighting. I look up at the metal ceiling and longed for a blue sky.

"MATTIE!" The loud shriek startled me and I almost fell out of the tree. Looking far out, sure enough, was Alfred. Running at full speed towards my tree, after a moment he was near the trunk so I reply.

"What's up Al?" I said in my whisper of a voice. No matter what I tried, my voice never seemed to go above a whisper, unlike Al who's voice only seemed to have once level, loud.

"Fight me!" He said kicking at the tree.

"Hey!" I yelp," Stop abusing my tree!" I say making the shadows underneath him lift him into the air and dangle him there.

Al grunted for a bit, trying to get down," Come on Mattie! This is not funny, let me down!" He growled deeply, letting him power show. Alfred could turn into almost any animal he wanted, and he preferred a wolf.

"Don't growl at me! You were abusing my tree I worked hard to grow!" I used one of the shadows to poke his side. Al took calming breaths, letting his inner animal calm down.

"I'm sorry Mattie, Carlos tested me today and sent me straight here, I'm just a bit agitated." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes and dropped him from my shadows grasp. "You're not the only one he does testing on Al."

"But for real, come down and fight me." He spoke calmly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Al, I disarmed your ass just by sitting in this tree, and you want to fight me one-on-one?"

"Only because your power is unfair! If we fought one-on-one only using physical strength, I'd beat you!" He screeched. I hummed in agreement and settled back down onto my branch.

Al was silent for a few moments before he too climbed the tree and sat on one of the strong branches.

"I had a new guard today," He says abruptly after what seemed like years of silence.

" If that's what you could call him," Al snorted," he was much smaller than me and barely held this gun right."

Interesting. Usually Carlos only got new guards if their predecessors had died, and even then he was very weary about getting new guards.

"I had a new guard too, though he seemed to know how to use a gun." I say slowly to Al. Two new guards, very interesting indeed. An explosion in the distance and a scream alarmed me to the Italian brothers.

A puff of smoke and then a body on mine alerted me to the younger of the two, Feliciano.

"Save me Mattie!" He yelled clinging to me, well this was certainly an awkward position considering we were on a tree.

"Hey Feli!" Alfred yelled from his branch to the Italian. "Lovino yell at you again?" Most of the time this was the case, when the older reheaded twin got angry he was a force to be reckoned with as he could control fire. Last time someone made him extremely mad Lovino had burnt down half the lab.

Feliciano nodded," Si, but I was just teasing him! There were two new guards leading us to the dome today and I think Lovi liked one of them~"

I raised an eyebrow at the statement, two more guards? Four new guards in total, well if this didn't smell fishy, nothing did.

 **"Someone is coming! Their on the east line."** My shadows yelped in alarm at me.

Lightly pushing the italian off of me and onto the other end of the tree, I spoke heading down the tree.

"Feli, while we wait for Lovino to get here, because, let's face it it's going to take him 10 minutes at the most to get here, because unlike you, none of us have the ability to teleport. I'm gonna check my boundaries, seems we have an unwanted visitor. Stay here with Alfred until I get back." Feliciano immediately obeyed by climbing up one of the branches to reach Alfreds and sat with him.

Heading toward the east side of my expansive territory I followed the voices of the shadow to lead me to the intruder. I had the most territory out of all of the 'residents' at the Containment Center. Territories were like rankings in the Containment Center, how much territory that was under your control determined how powerful you were. And sometimes, some of the more unfriendly residents decided to test how strong I was.

Looking at the change of scenery was nice though, each territory was different, while mine had a few trees here and there, with a large lake in the middle, the edge of my land held clusters of trees that bunched together. Which then led into the next territory, Alfreds. Using the shadows that are around to warn me of any potential threat, I walked through the trees and into Alfred's territory.

The woods were silent because of the lack of animals, walking past tree after tree I listened for any noise in the blissful silence. I stood at the base of one of the trees, waiting and listening.

 **"Six trees to the left, watching you."** My shadows informed me of how close the intruder was, seeing as the trees were packed together like crayons in a crayon box.

I fick my arm and send shadows racing toward the tree, I hear a yelp along with a curse and struggling noises. Seems my shadows caught their prey. Making my way to the trees I could hear a slightly accented voice speaking to the dark shadows that held him upside down by his feet.

"Let me go you damned creature!" Looking past the tree leaves and at the male I grow confused. He had blond hair like Al and I, but huge eyebrows I had mistook for a unibrow for a moment. He hung upside down continuously cursing the shadows. He didn't seem to have any power to speak of, minus a vocal vocabulary.

Stepping out from the shadows, I look to the man," Who are you?" His head snapped in my direction immediately, now ignoring my shadows.

"Thank the bloody gods! Someone to help me, could you be a good bloke and help me out of whatever this is?" He asked, gesturing to the shadows.

"Who. Are. You?" I asked louder, punctuating each word by covering him more in shadows, making them curl around his leg to the torso. I had never seen the male in all my years in the Containment Center and in the dome, so who was he? Only specimen were allowed in the dome, and if the male in front of me did have power then I'd have to teach him how things worked around here.

The blond blanched at the shadows blooming against his skin," I'm here to help you! My name is Arthur Kirkland, my team and I are here to free you from this place!" He yelped out rapidly.

My eyes narrowed in thought, free us? It had to be a lie.

"Well then, Arthur, let me go ahead and tell you there is no escaping. I've tried, my friends have tried and so have many others. Once you enter the iron doors of this hell, there is no where to go." While the idea of going out into the world again, to see the blue sky and the ocean were a very tempting idea, I wouldn't fall for it. I learned early here to never trust ideas of escaping.

Alfred had tried to escape once by killing all of his guards, which he suspended in doing, until others found him and thanked him and placed him in solitary confinement for months. After his attempt Carlos made sure the rest of us would not try to follow in Al's example. I still had the scars to prove it.

"Just put me down and we can talk about how my team is going to get all of you out of here." He said calmly, putting his arms up in a non-offensive maneuver.

I contemplated it for a moment before deciding to take him to my small group of friends. The blond was powerless, what could he do against four people with powers? Setting the man- Arthur, down I made a shackle around his right leg with my shadows. better safe than sorry.

Making a matching chain to hold in my hand, I tugged him forward.

Arthur's face seemed to as red as blood as I looked back at him," What do you think you are doing?!" He yelled, trying to kick the restrains off.

"Taking you to my friends so you can discuss your 'plan', that might I add will fail." I say sourly and start pulling the male along, it wasn't long of a walk to my tree, maybe 20 minutes, 30 at the most.

After a heart beat of silence, Arthur spoke once more," We will get you and your friends out of here...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

I look back," Mathew." I say shortly, heading straight foward to my tree.

Arthur snorted," Well, it's nice to meet you Matthew," He pauses for a moment before speaking again," The frog has someone he tells me about constantly with the same name."

His sentence left me confused. Frog? "A frog tells you?"

"Oh, no that would be silly. It's only a nickname." He said, trugging along silently.

 **"Are you going to trust him? You could just kill him and no one would know. He could be lying about an escape to bide his time."** The voices of my shadows bombarded my mind in rapid succession.

"We are not killing him, if he does have a way to escape, I'm sure Alfred or the Vargas twins will love to hear it." I replied and heard a squeak from the blond.

"You're going to kill me?" His pale skin had gotten even paler and he tried shuffling away. Opps, I forgot to speak to the shadows in my head and not out loud.

"You should listen better, I said,' We are **_not_** going to kill him'. Now come on, we've only got a few more minutes to walk." I say pulling him along the tree line and into a more open area, in the distance you could see my large tree which housed 3 people at the moment.

A puff of smoke in front of me turned into Feliciano. I make sure Arthur is a good distance away from Feli, just to be safe.

"Mattie!" Feli hugged me quickly and then turned his attention to the blond behind me. "Oh~ Is this the person who was roaming around? I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" Feliciano quickly asked questions for the man.

Arthur was taken aback by Feli's hyperness for a moment before he replied," My name is Arthur Kirkland, and My team and I are here to help you all." He said, quoting his words from earlier.

Felicano smiled to Arthur and held out his hand," I'm Feliciano Vargas! Where are the other people of your team? How are you going to help us?" He asked looking around the terrain.

"Apparently Arthur and his team are here to free us from the Containment Center." I say, continuing forward and dragging the older blond with me.

"Really?! How? Does it have to do with those new guards?" Once again, Feli fired questions at Arthur. Getting closer to my tree, I could see Lovino leaning against it and Alfred still lounging on one of the highest branches.

"Yes, my teammates are disguised as new guards and are working from the inside out to destroy the control systems along with making sure we get all of you back into the real world." Arthur replied to Feli's questions without a second thought.

"And how many teammates did you bring with to accomplish this?" I ask, slowing down as we were only a few moments away from the tree and my lake.

"Eight of us, including me. There is Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert, Berwald, Antonio, Ivan and Francis." Eight people to suddenly show up? This seemed too suspicious, Carlos would never hire so many people at once unless forced to.

"Hey, , which one is the one with blond slicked back hair and blue eyes?" Feli asked with a light blush on his cheeks.

"That would be Ludwig. Why?" He asked with confusion evident on his face.

"N-no reason!" Feli said and immediately turned around to meet his brother. The resemblance was uncanny, both had deep red hair along with amber eyes and were the same height. The only real difference was there personality. Feliciano was care-free and hyper, and hard to make angry and could make friends with any living thing.

Lovino on the other hand seemed to get angry at the drop of a hat, but like his brother was very caring underneath it all. They both liked the same foods and they mostly stayed together.

"Heyo Lovi! Look, we've brought a prisoner!" He laughed with an exaggerated evil laugh like that in fairy tales. Arthur blanched and I heard Alfred jump off the branches to reach the ground and see the newest member of the small group.

Walking closer he looked at Arthur with narrowed eyes," Who's this Mattie? Doesn't seem like he's got any power."

"Exactly what I thought, which is why now that he is surrounded by people with power, I'm going back up to my tree. The shadows don't want to shut up today." I say, releasing the chain made of shadows and let it become formless again. Climbing up the oak tree I tried to drown out the voices the shadows made me hear.

* * *

That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello everyone! Here is some more plot for ya.

Ps I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

They wouldn't shut up, the shadows and my human companions. Alfred and Feli were talking Arthur's eyebrows off. Asking him how long they had planned of the escape and what the outside world was like since we left it.

"Well, almost everyone has mana now, so people are not put into places like you guys are. The society is almost the same as before people started getting mana." He paused before speaking again," how long have you lads been here?"

"Well, we have no definite way to tell time," Lovino said," but when my brother and I got here, we were 11. By that time Alfred and Matthew were already here for a long time."

Arthur looked at Alfred who sighed," I've been here since I was around 8, maybe 9."

Feliciano, trying to lighten the mood asked another question," What's 'Mana'? You talked about it earlier."

"Oh, yes, well that is what it's called when you can do things normal people can't." Arthur gestured over to me," Like how Matthew can control...whatever that was."

"Oh, you mean power?" Al said," They call it 'Mana' outside here?"

"Indeed, by the way, what kind of mana do you all have?"

"I can turn into different animals!" Alfred replied to the englishman excitedly before turning into a large Grey wolf.

Lovino flicked his wrist and started twirling fire around in his hand.

"I can teleport!" Feliciano sang happily and teleported, right onto my lap.

"Ouf- Feliciano!" I yelp, causing him to port back to his previous position. **Coming! They are going to take you. Hide.** Shadows yelped at me, wanting me to hide myself away from Carlos and the other doctors, but it was useless, they always found a way to make me go with them.

Arthur looked back toward me, "And what of him?"

I raise an eyebrow," Me? " I twist the shadows from around the tree and anything surrounding us and make a large black dome. "I can control darkness." Ok, really only shadows, but darkness sounded so much cooler.

"And how about you? If you are here to 'save' us, how did you escape the cameras? Guards?" I ask, making sure the shield of darkness around us would stop any intruders for the time being.

Arthur held up a pendent that was attached to some rope that hung around his pale neck. "This necklace makes me invisible for a short amount of time."

Interesting," What about when that short time is up?" I ask.

Arthur gave a small smile," I run like Bloody hell and wait for the Mana in it to recharge." I could sense the guards coming closer to my shadowy shield, some were even giving it a poke or two with the butt of their guns.

"Is it charged up now?" I ask, jumping down to the ground from my tree.

"I- I belive so, yes. Why lad?" Arthur asked as Alfred sniffed the air and growled.

"We have more unwanted visitors." I sigh and head toward where the guards were now yelling for me to put down the shield. I look back to Arthur," turn that invisible thing on or you'll be seen by the guards." he nodded and touched his pendent, it glowed an electric blue for a moment and Arthur slowly became invisible. First to go was his hands, then arms, and the pow- Mana crawled down and up the rest of this body and he was then see through. Lovino pulled Feliciano behind him and Alfred started lightly growling.

"Be on guard." I say to everyone in the dark bubble and pop it, seeing two out of the four guards aiming their guns at the now gone shield. The two who did not train their guns on me was a tall man with blond hair and strikingly blue eyes, the other man had slightly tanned skin and bright green eyes with dark colored hair.

"Come with us Matthew, Carlos needs to do some tests on you." One of the guards said, his gun still trained on me. As I followed them I saw the two men raise their guns and act like they had their guns trained on my head. Walking out with the four gun men in silence, I had to wonder if the two men who didn't aim their guns at me where with arthur. It meant his story to help us had some merit.

Heading back down long halls we made two turns and then headed straight and into the one of the only rooms down the hall, The Lab. One guard pushed me again and opened the door, opening to reveal Carlos placing sharp tools down on one of the silver tables.

Spotting me he smiles and motions me over," Come Matthew, We are going to try something new today!" The four guards enter with me, closing the door and locking it and training the guns on me all over, it was all the guards ever did really.

Heading toward the large table made for subject to lie on, I went ahead and sat down on it, knowing he would make me do it sooner or later. Carlos nodded, happy I was not struggling like Alfred did, and turned back to the smaller table full of tools to use on me. He grabbed a syringe and a little clear bottle which held a merkey looking substance, sticking the needle into the bottle he took half the liquid out of the clear bottle.

Turning to me, he started warning me of what he planned to do," I'm going to put you into a drug induced coma, it should last but a few hours, and then we'll subject your body to various test to see if your powers can work while you are unconscious. Considering how you say how you talk to them and they reply, they may have a mind of their own when wanting to protect the host. Lie down." he commanded and I obliged, the last time I denied Caros something he didn't punish me directly, he went and shoved Feliciano in solitary confinement for four weeks.

He lifted my arm and felt for a vein, once he found a suitable one, he injected the liquid into it and allowed my arm to fall limply next to my body. The effects of the drug were slow to affect my body, I could feel my limbs slowly go numb one at a time, first my legs then, ever so slowly the numb feeling crawled up my thighs and torso. I watched Carlos put on rubber gloves and the numb spread to my hands, then black dots collected in my visio.

As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I could feel Carlos injecting more things into my body, the intrusion of metal was the only feeling though. No pain, No fear, the darkness was too much and it overcame my vision soon after.

* * *

That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, sorry for any OOC-ness. ^^||


	4. Chapter 4

'Ello everyone! Here is some more plot for ya.

Ps I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

I could hear shouting. So many voices were yelling at me, around me, for me. I wanted them to just shut up, my head felt like exploding. I tried opening my eyes, but nothing changed, all I could see was darkness. Was I dreaming? Was I awake? I got into a sitting position, everything was so cold, I could feel it all around me, like I was in a block of ice.

" **OK? Are you ok?** " The shadows asked from all around me.

"I-" My voice brakes for a moment," I'm fine. Where am I?"

" **You are being Protected!** " My shadows chirp happily. That explained the darkness all around me I supposed.

"What's happening outside? Show me." I plead. The shadows made a window in the bubble for me to see out of. A large group of people stood outside my bubble, including the twins and Alfred. Other than my friends, the other wore black guard clothes, minus Arthur who wore a dark green cloak. They were talking, but I couldn't hear them.

"Let me out!" I command the shadows, they stayed silent and did nothing. "I said let me out!"

They stayed silent for one more moment before they spoke," **You are being protected.** " I frowned, the shadows usually always listened to me, I tried forcing the bubble to pop, but nothing happened no matter how many times I tried. Where they truly a sentient being?

I growled in frustration and looked back to the group in front of me. "Fine, If I can't get out at least let me listen what they are saying!" I yelp at my, at the moment annoying, shadows.

They seemed to allow it because I could now hear the group of eight talking, I turned my attention to the people in the group.

"What is that?" A tall man with blond hair and glasses spoke, touching my shadow bubble.

" The lad did this in what they call the Dome," My gaze moved to Arthur who frowned," He said he controlled 'Darkness'."

"He usally puts himself in the bubble when he feels threatened," Lovino stated, looking at the bubble," But he shouldn't feel threatened now."

Alfred knocked on my bubble," Come on our bro! They're helping us get out of here, Mattie! Hello! I know you can hear me!" Alfred yelled at my bubble hitting it a few times.

Another tall blond decided to enter the conversation, I recognized him a one of the guards i saw before I was drugged." You two are brothers?" He questioned, he had a simi-heavy accent. Alfred shook his head.

"No, the only true brothers here are the twins," He said pointing to Lovino and Feliciano." But Matthew and I have been here together a really long time, we formed a bond ya know?"

The blond nodded and another man spoke. I identified him as the tan guard who had escorted me here. "So he feels scared of us? is it our weapons?" He asked my friends.

Romano slowly shook his head," Maybe, Maybe not, Matthew is not usually scared of them."

A small black haired man nodded," We should put them down just in case it is our weapons which are making him unable to trust our actions." he said, taking a gun off his shoulder and setting it on the floor.

The others in the room slowly obliged minus the tall blond who had spoke with Alfred.

"Ludwig-san, please put the weapon down, our mission is to get the people captive here out, we can not do that if Matthew-san is in a bubble because he feels threatened." He tried reasoning with the blond- Ludwig. He sighed and placed his weapon down on the ground.

"Would it be ok if I tried something Alfred-san?" he said, a slight blush on his pale skin.

Alfred looked at him with a septical eye," Depends on what it is you want to do Kiku."

Kiku went t speak, but Arthur beat him to it. " His mana allows him to telepathically contact people and animals." Kiku nodded.

"I would like to try and talk to Matthew-san and see why he ask yet to come out of the bubble."

Alfred raised his eyes in confusion," Well why didn't you do anything before?" he questioned.

"It is an...intense experience for both parties involved." The man didn't relay any other information. Alfred looked to Kiku then to my bubble, agitation and tiredness were easy to read on his pale face.

"I can't speak for Matthew," He shook his head," but if you can do it-" He was cut off by new people slamming the door open. Three new men stepped in. One was a tall male with platinum hair and violet eyes, like my own, but a different shade. Unlike the others he wore a collection of dark brown; brown shirt and pants, and black boots. A scarf was oddly out of place on his neck.

He was odd and drew my attention instantly. Then the next person entered. It was my guard from earlier today. I felt my heart beat a few extra times when his red eyes zeroed in on my bubble. The other man walked in and straight to Arthur, he wore a hood as he entered and gave arthur a light hug which sent the man into a blushing frenzy.

"What is taking so long? We need to leave sooner or later, people from one of the other facilities will come to cheek on this one." The tall man with the scarf seemed agitated.

The man next to Arthur whistled as he looked at my bubble. "What is that, mon cher?"

Mon cher? I...I've heard of that before. I think...I think I remember Papa saying to Mom? My memory of before this place is so fuzzy.

Arthur sighed," There's a Lad in there who says he can control darkness." He huffed out, getting out of the hooded man's grasp." No matter what we try to do, Matthew refuses to exit the bubble."

The hooded man froze," Matthew?" He whispered.

Arthur seemed to notice the change of tune," Oh, love, it's not your Matthew, you got the death reports."

The man shook his head,"There was never any body found Arthur, it could be him." his voice was raw with emotion.

He took down his hood, He had long blond hair and bright blue eyes and had stubble all along his chin. Something about him was...familiar. My shadows started moving around the room.

"The fuck is happening?" The man with blood red eyes exclaimed, seeing the shadows stalking toward the familiar man, Francis was what Arthur had called him. I tried remembering my father's face. I couldn't remember much, but he looked like me with blond hair and pale skin. Except I had gotten my mother's eyes.

The shadows from under everyone spurred into motion as well, they curled around Francis, Arthur tried to grab for him but the shadows formed a solid mass around him. They made a solid connection between the two of us, kind of like a bridge. The room was now split into two thanks to my shadows.

Kiku, Ludwig, Arthur and the other tall blond were on the left and the rest of the party was on the right.

" **Father. Friend, not threat**." The darkness sang happily.

"Mon enfant? Matthew?" Francis, my father...?, spoke from the other end of the now oval shaped bubble. I could see him stumble around in the shadows. Could he not see in here? I commanded the shadows to thin around him so more light would come through.

I watched him as he adjusted to the newly added light. He resembled Papa. My heart hurt when I thought of him, he had been my only true friend when I was young.

"A-are you really my Papa?" I asked in a whisper, not moving from my spot across the darkness. He franticly looked around for me.

"Please, let me see you Matthew," His voice broke for a moment," I haven't seen you since your mother took you from me and brung you here in the middle of the night."

I moved forward and he gasp," It really is you!I never believed those reports for a moment!" He yelped and ran toward me and embraced me in a smothering hug. Up close he smelled of fruit and wine. I remember he'd have that scent after he cooked or when he took me to the park to play without Mom knowing.

"U-um." I studder, not really sure what to do. Do I hug him back? I slowly hugged back and he squeezed tighter.

"Its been so long mon enfant, 15 years." Hm, my chalk calendar was a bit off. Eventually he stopped hugging me and looked at me. "You have grown so much."

"I- um." I paused," I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you in here, but right now the shadows are not listening to me." I confessed.

Papa paused, thinking."Ah!" He exclaimed," Let me try something." He said coming closer and placed shackles on my wrists. Wait, what?

* * *

That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, sorry for any OOC-ness. ^^||

It ends off at an odd place, but mehhhh


End file.
